The present invention is with respect to an aspirating or draining instrument, more specially for the aspiration of liquids in surgical operations using an aspiration pipe to be kept by hand in the operation wound.
Such an instrument which, as a general rule, has so far been in the form of a simple aspiration pipe, is joined up with a bottle, for trapping aspirated or drained liquid, and which is, in turn, joined up with the vacuum line of the hospital or other building. The aspiration pipe is placed by hand at a position which is to be kept clear of liquid, and the aspirating effect is kept up all the time even while the pipe is not taking up any liquid. After the operation, the aspiration pipe, its connection hose running to the bottle and any connection pieces and the like together with the bottle itself, are thrown away.